1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminated jewelry piece and, in particular, to one which the user may, by adjusting the position of a clasp, turn the illumination on and off.
2. Background Discussion
Illuminated jewelry pieces are well known and the inventor has described such an illuminated jewelry piece in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,433. As disclosed on this patent, the jewelry piece is illuminated intermittently. It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive, lightweight jewelry piece that allows the wearer to connect and disconnect the jewelry piece, and by a simple movement or repositioning of a clasp, cause the piece to be illuminated or have the illumination discontinued. This is especially desirable when the jewelry piece is a pendant or necklace.